Lord Saber
Appearance Lord Saber tries to hide his black and red wings. He has jet black hair. He also wears a head band of legion, necklace of leadership, and his bandanna of pride and power. It shows that he is a king and commander. He has a scar across his nose from a Titan fight. He has elf ears. Saber has four personalities: His first is his "kind" form. His eyes turn electric blue, his skin turns ice blue and his hair becomes ghost white and His wings become pure white. His second: Saber becomes really pissed off and turns blood red. His eyes are ruby red, his wings also turn blood red, and His necklace turns to a ruby emerald gem. His third appearance is his ward-off-evil-appearance. He turns jet black and his hair turns ghost white along with the marks over his eyes which are blood red. He wears a cloak to hide his true form. His last and original form is his neutral form. He looks exactly like the picture to the right except for the knife. Quotes “”Humans die. Animals die. Plants die. Even soul reapers die. It’s the arch of the universe. Everything that comes to life eventually ceases to exist.” “They call certain methods of fighting good and others evil, acting as if there were some nobility to the battlefield. Such illusions, perpetrated by heroes throughout history, have led countless young men to their bloody deaths, all for the sake of this valor and glory.” Stats Spells SKULL ARMY Skull Army is a power that allows the user to summon a entire army of undefeatable skeletons. They can make the army form anything they want. The user can also make the bones form weapons using only imagination. Acid Acid is a corrosive power that eats away at the enemies flesh. Should it comes into contact with matter or living organisms, it causes corrosion and deterioration. If an enemy is wounded by the power, they experience a lethal side effect that causes their body to rot. Vampire Vampire allows the user to eat part of their opponent's soul and use their opponents magic and power against them. Hammer of Darkness The user covers their fist in the flames of Dark Regulus and uses it to punch their target. Sanction of Darkness The user quickly moves to appear in front of their target and engulfs them with the dark flames, dispelling their Magic if they are using any, as well as dealing damage. Roar of Darkness The user shoots out dark flames from their mouth and sends them towards their target. Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness Using Dark Regulus, the user sets both of their fists aflame and rushes at their opponent, delivering a barrage of attacks. Purge of Darkness The user releases a stream of flames from their palm and directs it at their target, pushing them back while dealing damage. Poison Crushing Fang The user attacks their target with poison-covered fingertips, from which a poisonous mist trails. Shadow Engulf Shadow Engulf allows the user to travel at the speed of light using shadows. Skull Shield This allows the user to make a dome of bones over them to allow shadows to cast to use for Shadow Engulf.